Rocketman (Film)
"The Only Way to Tell His Story is to Live His Fantasy." "Based on a True Fantasy." "Taron Egerton plays Elton John." ''- Rocketman's Taglines Rocketman is a R rated musical biopic based upon the life-story of Elton John released in 2019. Rocketman was released on DVD on August 27th 2019. Cast * Taron Egerton-- Elton John * Richard Madden-- John Reid * Jamie Bell-- Bernie Taupin * Bryce Dallas Howard-- Sheila Eileen Dwight * Kit Connor-- Reginald Dwight (Teenager) * Matthew Illesley-- Reginald Dwight (Youngest) Supporting Cast- * Charlie Rowe-- Ray Williams * Gemma Jones-- Ivy Sewell * Steven Mackintosh-- Stanley Dwight * Rachel Muldoon-- Kiki Dee * Ophelia Lovibond-- Arabella * Celinde Schoenmaker-- Renate Blauel * Stephen Graham-- Dick James * Tom Bennett-- Fred Farebrother Song List See full song list at Rocketman Soundtrack. Summary Rocketman follows Elton John throughout his youth and rise to fame, as well as his darkest moments as he struggles to balance life as a rock star and as a human being yearning for love. Rocketman is a story is one of heartache, loneliness, love, and triumph as Elton John battles to overcome his own inner demons. Plot * Spoilers Rocketman begins with Elton John walking into rehabilitation in a flamboyant orange devil costume and listing his addictions to a group of patients --- he is an alcoholic, cocaine addict, sex addict, bulimic, shopaholic, has problems with weed, prescription drugs, and anger management. The woman at the rehabilitation center asks what his childhood was like and the audience is thrust into a flashback, set to soundtrack of Elton John's ''"The Bitch is Back". We see current Elton walking through the streets of his childhood neighbourhood as he watches a younger version of himself, full of life and happiness, sing the song. The performance ends abruptly when his mother demands he return inside. as Elton John during "The Bitch is Back" musical sequence.]] It is revealed that Elton --- then Reginald --- grew up in 1950's London, with an unaffectionate mother and absent father. His grandmother, Ivy, was supportive in his passion for music. When Reggie learns that he can play piano by ear, he is excited and wants to show his father. However, his father has no interest in him. The family shares a brief performance of "I Want Love", illustrating the obvious void present in all of their lives. Reggie begins formal training and eventually enrolls in The Royal Academy of Music. After Reggie witnesses his mother kissing another man, Stanley leaves Sheila. Reggie develops a new interest for rock music, under the support of his mother's new boyfriend, Fred Farebrother. He has a keen sense of admiration for Elvis Presley, and begins performing in local pubs, where "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)" is showcased. As he matures, Reginald joins a band called Bluesology, where he plays keyboard. as Elton John in the "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)" musical sequence. ]] One night, Bluesology is hire+d as backup for an American band. Reggie has a conversation with the singer, who tells him that if he wants to be successful, he has to kill off his former self. Reggie is inspired and changes his name to Elton John --- after fellow bandmate Elton Dean and John Lennon of the Beatles. During this period, Elton is also kissed by another male bandmate. Elton attempts to write his own music and seeks the management of Ray Williams under Dick Jame's DJM Records. He plays an instrumental version of "Candle in the Wind" for Ray, insisting that he wrote it on the spot. Impressed, Ray hands Elton an envelope of songs written by Bernie Taupin. Elton meets Bernie for lunch at a local cafe and they instantly hit it off. A montage set to "Border Song" follows, highlighting Elton and Bernie's blossoming friendship. Elton's former bandmates out him as gay in front of Bernie but Bernie insists it does not matter to him, suggesting he should break up with his current girlfriend, Arabella. Elton and Bernie stumble home, clearly drunk, and end up on the rooftop of the building. Elton leans in and tries to kiss Bernie, but Bernie pulls away, insisting, "I love you, man. Just not in that way". He breaks up with Arabella and is forced to move --- with Bernie --- back in with his mother. He composes "Your Song", which impresses Dick James and secures them a concert at the Troubadour, an American concert venue. "Rock and Roll Madonna" plays as they arrive in America. (Jamie Bell) and Elton John (Taron Egerton) arrive in America.]] Although visibly nervous for his performance, Elton wins over the audience --- including a man named John Reid --- with "Crocodile Rock". Afterwards, Bernie congratulates Elton on his performance and introduces him to a woman named Heather, who he has taken interest in. Doug enters the room and suggests that they should all attend an after party. Elton and Bernie agree and continue their celebration at the party in a cabin until Bernie tells him that he is going to go spend some time alone with Heather. Elton watches them dance and disappear into a nearby tent, singing "Tiny Dancer" to emphasize his longing for love. (Taron Egerton) soars to stardom while performing "Crocodile Rock".]] (Taron Egerton) meets John Reid (Richard Madden).]] Afterwards, John Reid introduces himself as a manager and proceeds to flirt with Elton. Elton reciprocates his advances and "Take Me To The Pilot" plays as Elton loses his virginity to John. They reunite later and it is evident that Elton is completely smitten with Reid, suggesting he follow him back to London. John Reid insists he must stay in America but promises to visit him in the future. A montage of Elton's growing fame follows, set to the tune of "Hercules". During the recording of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart", Elton and Kiki Dee are interrupted by John Reid, who enters the studio and demands he speak with Elton. Elton places the recording on hold and follows John into a closet, where they proceed to kiss as John asks Elton what he wants in life. Elton requests a dinner date with John, which is followed by an extravagant "Honky Cat" sequence, highlighting Elton's rise to fame and fortune. The scene transitions into John Reid negotiating Elton's current contract with Dick and Ray, evidently shifting Elton to his management. Afterwards, Reid suggests Elton should reconnect and come out as gay to his parents so they can hire him a girlfriend to keep their relationship from the press. Elton visits his father, who is remarried and happily living with two sons. Visibly hurt, Elton storms away from Reid in order to call his mother. He tells her he is gay and she replies that she knows but does not care, ending the call by informing her son that he is choosing a life of loneliness and will never be loved properly. Elton turns to Reid for comfort, but Reid hits him and tells him to focus on his tour. (Taron Egerton) comes out to his mother.]] Elton's begins to fall down a path of excess and drug consumption, often lashing out at his friends as a result of being in an unhappy relationship and neglected by his parents. After a performance of "Pinball Wizard", Elton wakes up to discover John Reid cheating on him in their backyard. He attempts to break it off with Reid, but it interrupted by his family, who he had invited over for a party but completely forgot about. Later that day, Elton consumes copious amounts of alcohol and overdoses on prescription drugs. He marches to his pool and throws himself in, announcing that he is committing suicide. As he sinks to the bottom of the pool, he sees a younger version of himself performing "Rocketman". Elton is dragged out of the pool and taken to the hospital, where the musical number continues as doctors pump his stomach. Then, he is dressed in a dodgers uniform and ushered on stage to perform at Dodgers Stadium. Elton continues his lifestyle of drugs and isolation as he marches on stage, dressed as Queen Elizabeth, promptly forgetting the name of the city he is in, and performs "Bennie and the Jets". (Taron Egerton) takes a swan dive.]] Elton has another argument with John Reid, who makes it clear that he does not care what happens to him anymore. He takes to the studio to record "Victim of Love" under the guidance of sound engineer, Renate Blauel. Elton shares an intimate moment with her, which transitions into a tender duet of "Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me". They get married and promptly divorced, clearly unhappy together as Elton continues to struggle with his sexuality. At a dinner with his mother and stepfather, he distances himself from Sheila, who blames him for the divorce, both his and her own, and claims that he is a disappointment to her. Elton then joins Bernie in a restaurant after an impromptu performance of "Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word", who insists he needs help. Bernie performs part of "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" when he discovers he cannot get through to Elton. Frustrated and alone, Elton returns home and has a heart attack. Reid insists he is fine, despite being rushed to the hospital, and forces Elton back on stage. (Taron Egerton) and Bernie Taupin (Jamie Bell) have a heated conversation about Elton's destructive habits.]] As he is being suited in a flamboyant orange devil costume in Madison Square Garden, Elton realizes he needs help and orders a taxi to take him to a rehabilitation centre as he performs the rest of "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road". The film comes full circle as Elton marches into the building, jewels and feathers falling off of his costume as he does. He realizes that he does not need the approval of his parents or John Reid to be happy. Instead, he must learn to love himself and accept the love offered to him by others in his life, such as Bernie. He hugs his former self, symbolic of Elton overcoming his insecurities and embraces himself for who he is. Bernie visits Elton in rehab and hands him new song lyrics, insisting that he should start playing piano again. Elton worries that his life of drugs and excess was what made him successful but Bernie reassures him that he is wrong. Bernie leaves and Elton sits down at a piano in the rehabilitation centre. He plays the opening chords of "I'm Still Standing", which evolves into a musical sequence of him finally leaving rehab and celebrating himself for who he is rather than what others expect him to be. behind the scenes of "I'm Still Standing" with director Dexter Fletcher.]] The credits announce that Elton has remained sober since entering into rehab, although he still has an obsession with shopping. Elton remains friends with Bernie, and they still haven't had an argument. He also set up an AIDs charity, later met his husband, David Furnish, and has adopted two sons, with whom he spends most of his time. More at: * Rocketman Soundtrack * Deleted/Extended Scenes (Taron Egerton) showing off his thighs in hot pants.]] Box Office Rocketman grossed $25,725,722 on opening weekend and continues to rise, got a Certified Fresh rating of 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, 7.6/10 from IMDb and, 69% Metacritic. Trailers Promotional Clips Trivia 81YrNKLoj8L._SY606_.jpg Rocketman-poster-2.jpg Download (1).jpg Community-header-background Wiki-background D75s-qKWsAA5U_e.jpg images.jpg * The films name derives from the Elton John song of the same name. * Taron Egerton had to gain weight, shave and dye his head and, undergo lots of makeup to become artist Elton John. * The film received a 4 minute standing ovation after its premiere at the 2019 Cannes Film Festival, bringing star Taron Egerton to tears. * During late July of 2019, Dexter Fletcher surprised fans by releasing the extended version of Honky Cat which features Taron Egerton and Richard Madden — as Elton John and John Reid — dancing along to a big band version of the song. * Although most believe that Rocketman was created due to the success of 2018's Bohemian Rhapsody following the band Queen through their years of popularity and struggles as a group, this is not true. The film was in the works prior to the release of Bohemian Rhapsody in 2018. * The film faced heavy controversy before its release while studios debated on the inclusion of the sex scene between Elton John and John Reid. Despite the insistence that it is too inappropriate for the big screen, the creators pushed for it and were ultimately successful. * The romantic scene between Elton and Reid featured in the film is the first time a gay sex scene has been featured in a big budget, mainstream film. * Elton John distanced himself from the project, aside from lending his support to star Taron Egerton when needed on things like research and vocal work. He was, however, impressed and incredibly moved by the finished result. * The I'm Still Standing music video is the same as the original, however, Taron Egerton was digitally imposed over Elton John. References https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/rocketman_2019 https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2066051/ https://www.metacritic.com/movie/rocketman Category:Film